


Sinfully yours

by Yvei



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, smut with plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:09:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4512597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yvei/pseuds/Yvei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just Kagami being blissfully in love with none other than Ahofuckingmine.</p><p>"Kagami-kun you're Aomine's pride and joy. Please don't think lightly of it."</p><p>"Huh? I didn't say anything"</p><p>"Your expression says everything Kagami-kun"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sinfully yours

The phones buzzing slowly creeped onto his consciousness. As his eyes slowly lifts itself, they stung from the cold air that greeted them. He's had to blink several times for the moist to settle in his eyes, protecting it from the hidden enemies that surround it daily. He stared at the emptiness beside him, mentally chiding it for being so.

_This is ridiculous._

He's being too childish for his own liking. Then his eyes surveys the rest of his room.

Empty.

He doesn't like it. Sure he's used to it but not anymore.

Not since Aomine had began to continuously fill the empty spaces around him. When he came home, he would find his fridge raided, his couch warmed, his bathroom wet, his clothes missing and so much more. More than he can probably remember. He doesn't recall when he had stopped taking note of the changes in his room but sure enough, it was a good sign. He's been living blissfully.

Then there was Aomine scent that lingered in random places; the table, the remote, the blanket- in fact it might have lingered in his whole room. He loved whenever his nose would tickle at the whiff of his scent. Aomine didn't need to be here to excite him and at times it was convenient and others, well, inconvenient. When he felt lonely, his scent comforted him but when guests were present, he felt shameful for indulging himself.

Lastly, Aomine's belongings left forgotten lay evidence of his intrusion, a daily reminder that he doesn't live alone.

Technically.

He has yet to give Aomine his spare key and he can't help his heart from racing at the sheer thought. What expression would he make? Or any at all? But nonetheless, his mind and body eagerly awaits in anticipation.

Opening the blinds, the morning sun brought light to his room, his eyes squinting at the sudden change.

Fixing his bed, a thud was heard. Glancing at the floor, a phone laid open. His own mug greeted him.

_What an idiot_

Of all the pictures Aomine could choose from, he chooses a candid photo of him sleeping, drool leaking on the corner of his mouth. Does Aomine really find him attractive? Because this particular picture doesn't take kindly to his face at all.

As he bends down to pick it up, the phone vibrates. A notification popping up.

**From: Satsuki**

_Oi. I left my phone could you bring it with you? Oh and good morning Taiga._

**To: Satsuki**

_Of course Aho._

**From: Satsuki**

_You're the best! Oi. It's Daiki for you._

Kagami chuckles at the message. He knows how it infuriates him whenever he refuses to call him by his first name. The fact of it being personal had nothing to do with his behavior. The name Daiki just did things to him. It's the name he calls out whenever he fantasizes, pleasuring himself wantonly and finally reaching his orgasm; his most vulnerable state. His inner thought condemning him for being so lewd at the innocent form of communication.

 _Daiki_.

 _Daiki_.

 _Daiki_.

When he repeats his name, it's no longer a name, instead it becomes a beautiful harmony that sings to soothe his heart. His chest would tighten when his name casually slipped from other peoples mouth, including Momoi. He wants the right to say his name for himself and no one else. He's become so selfish since acknowledging the unknown feelings, at the time, he had towards him.

At this very moment, it's difficult to think that he had thought nothing of Aomine; a rival to beat, to help Kuroko mend his wounding heart for his friends. No. He can't foresee it anymore.

He lays the phone on the table but not before rereading their conversation for a second time.

Turning the stove on, he cracks open four eggs gingerly letting the insides fall onto the pan, sizzling. It smells good. Then toast was made. As he sets up the eggs on the plate, he remembers a voicemail left from this mornings ring.

_"Taiga it's me your dad. How are you? Your studies doing well? I hope the apartment is providing you a decent living space. Anyways, I'll get to the point. How would you like to come with me to a two week vacation in Kauai? It's a refreshing change from your city life. How about it? Some father-son bonding with nature? Call me. Love Dad."_

Beep.

Kagami frowns at the thought of being away from Aomine for that long. But he hasn't seen his dad for years, maybe he should give it more thought.

Finishing his breakfast, he fixes himself in a simple black shirt and denim pants. Then off he went, towards the train station, closer to his Daiki.

* * *

 

The train station was packed. People rushed here and there, squeezing themselves into trains despite the lack of room. Japanese morning rush he liked to call it. It was chaos in his eyes, he can't fathom the idea of waking every morning to be forced into a tight train. He's not one to be claustrophobic but seeing this madness was enough to make him feel like one. He shivers. Then he focuses his attention to finding a six foot navy haired man amidst the sea of people.

It shouldn't be this difficult to find a giant but life always seemed to prove him wrong. As he stood there straining his eyes for any sign of Aomine, his view was darkened. Huge hands, long nimble fingers covered his eyes. His nose picked up on a familiar scent, his favorite one at that.

_Aomine fucking Daiki._

"Aomin-"

He's rudely interrupted by a mouth on his own, a hot, wet kiss in play. Their tongues danced between each other, fighting for dominance and neither backing down. Kagami feels the heat slowly burning from his lower half and hopes he's not the only one. Pushing forward, he nudges on Aomine's crotch, pleased to find it equally hot and throbbing. A groan escapes his lips, his hands gliding down Aomine's chiseled abs, searching for the annoying belt. Then suddenly, his lips felt cold. Aomine had pulled back, a trail of saliva drapping his lips.

"Taiga"

Aomine's ragged breath made him shudder. He wants that voice moaning in his mouth, desperately. But given the circumstances, his vulgar desire had to wait.

"Idiot. Why'd you kiss me."

"It just happened."

"Everything just happens for you huh?"

He knows what he's doing. And he's doing it on purpose, to tease him. To make him contort his face into the childlike expression when their toys get taken away. Aomine's eyes stare longingly at him then questioningly, as if to prove how ridiculous his statement sounded to his ears.

"Because it's you dumbass"

Aomine's arms wrapped snugly around his neck, his warmth tickling his skin. As they made their way outside the train station, judgemental gazes were directed at them but neither cared. Life's too short to be concerned of what others thought of their personal life.

* * *

 

Reaching the court of the intended meeting place, Kagami hurries to meet his current teammate as well as his former team. Aomine had done the same but with more animation in his eyes, glee in his expression, elation in his voice. After all they were his former teammates, the people he grew up with in his most delicate years, pruning him into the person he is now.

Kagami can't help the pang of jealousy that hit him whenever he was around them. They knew so much more of Aomine than he did, especially Kuroko. At times it scares him how easily Kuroko could read the both of them, but mainly because of Aomine's case. It doesn't take much explaining for Kuroko to get the gist of most situations, in fact he had been the first one to mention the tension between him and Aomine; The way their eyes searched for each other, how their bodies greedily wanted more contact.

And so Kagami wonders if Aomine would have been better off with Kuroko. The two were practically inseparable during their middle school days and with Kuroko's extended understanding of Aomine's nature, any argument could be solved.

"Kagami-kun you're Aomine's pride and joy. Please don't think lightly of it."

"Huh? I didn't say anything"

"You expression says everything Kagami-kun."

He's not wrong. It seems he wore his heart on his sleeve, unfortunately he has no control over it. He must have been doing it again because Aomine had walked over towards him, planting a kiss on his forehead, roughly ruffling his hair. He didn't mind the roughness, in fact he loved it.

"Hey don't forget I'm still here Taiga."

How is that even possible when Aomine practically breathes life into him when he's near, tugging at his heart whenever it's woe.

"You kinda make it hard to forget about you Aho"

"It's Daiki! DA-I-KI"

As Aomine enunciates his name in syllables, he harshly bumps their foreheads together but not enough to hurt. When Aomine gives him this much attention, all doubt is swept away.

* * *

 

The sun retires from it's throne as it slowly descends into the horizon. Kagami and Aomine had bid their friends goodbye. It had been a silent walk towards Kagami's house. He wonders how deep in thought Aomine was, as well as the topic that caused him to be so engrossed.

Stopping in front of his apartment, he wonders whether it's the right time to give him the spare key, an invitation to freely reign on Kagami's life.

"Daiki"

"Taiga"

Despite the way their voices melded, Aomine caught onto his name being spoken. His smirk transitioning into the biggest grin he's ever saw on Aomine.

Leaning closer, Aomine closes the distance with a passionate kiss, patiently tasting every corner of Kagami's mouth. His breath hot inside him, unable to tell whom the saliva he tasted belonged to. It just felt so sweet and intoxicating, that they could keep going until the end of time.

"You finally said it. My name."

Aomine says, only pulling back for those words before his mouth is hungrily devouring him again. He moans and groans and god he felt so hot. He feels his consciousness slipping away only to be brought back by a constant reminder in his hands.

"Daiki" he moaned, their lips still entwined.

"Yeah?" Aomine replies without leaving a moment to spare. He doesn't want to shove him but Aomine could be stubborn at times- no he's always stubborn. Gently placing his hand on Aomine's chest, he pushes him off. Aomine looks at him dazed, his brows knitted, silently questioning his action.

"Here" Kagami opens up the hand that held the key.

"A spare key. Come in anytime you want"

_Actually just live here already_

"Woah. You serious?!"

Aomine's eyes shone brighter than a star as he timidly brought his fingers over to the key.

"Just take it already Aho!"

"Fuck! W-Wait, I-I'm still, Fuck!"

Grabbing hold of the key, Aomine inspects it in disbelief,daring it to suddenly fade away.

And so he helps him by flicking a finger to his forehead.

"It's real idiot."

Aomine shot him an exasperated glare for interrupting his moment of truth. As he fumbles to grab his key, Aomine tightly grabs hold of his wrist.

"I'm opening it"

Nodding, Kagami can't help but notice the anxious posture he held as he nears the door knob. In all honesty, this must have been the most dramatic scene he's ever witnessed. It's not as though this is his first time being here. He wants to scold Aomine for taking his damn time as he still had to prepare dinner for the two, but the merriment that laced his eyes stops him. Completely defeating him and at times like these, he's thankful for the lack of witnesses. He doesn't want to be seen so feeble to Aomine's expressions.

As Aomine turns the key, a click was heard. He flinches in his place and slowly opens the door ajar. He gives Kagami a glance, in which Kagami responds with a nod.

_Hurry up already moron._

Setting foot inside, Aomine comes to a halt but with Kagami in tow, he bumped into him.

"Oi Aomi...ne..."

His voice trails off as he is met with a small neatly wrapped red box in front of him. A note stuck to it.

**To: Taiga**

_Happy Birthday. I love you. ♥_

_From: Yours truly, Daiki._

Oh.

He had forgotten it was his birthday, that explains his father's phone call; he's become so infatuated with Aomine that he's lost track of time. Aomine even took the time to get him a present. He wonders if that's the reason Aomine was gone from his side this morning.

 _Oh_.

Suddenly, he feels himself heat up, a ringing flooding his ears. The blood rushing to his face tinged his cheeks as he lifts his gaze from the note. Aomine had casted his eyes to the side, clearly flustered. He opens his mouth for a reply when he closes them shut again, remembering he still had yet to open the box. Gathering his nerves, he starts unwrapping the box.

_Geez get a grip, I'm acting the way he just did a moment ago._

Separating the folded papers, tiny accessory bells shaped into a basketball came into view. He lifts them up, the bells responded with a soft chime.

Speechless, he looks towards Aomine for an explanation.

"It's for your phone. An accessory. I have one too."

Aomine reaches into his pocket, a similar chime was heard as he lifts a replica of the present.

"You still have my phone."

"Huh. Oh right. Here"

Kagami watches Aomine fiddle around with the bell as he attaches it to the side of his phone

"Don't just sit there and watch"

As they tinkered with placing the bells, a rhythmic serene melody plays. Observing closely, he could make out the design in each bell. These bells weren't store bought, he probably got it specially made.

"T-Thanks Daiki. I-"

"There's more idiot"

More? What else could there be-

A ring.

A ruby red diamond encased in a gold frame. It looks expensive as hell, he's beginning to think Aomine robbed a bank for this.

"Where did-"

"Akashi"

"Oh"

"..."

"HAH?!"

"Relax I didn't sell my soul to him. He gave it to me for free for all the emotional trauma he's caused me."

Dumbfounded, he looks on with a skeptical look.

"Least now you can remove that annoying ring on your neck."

Kagami laughs, clutching a hand to his stomach. He didn't expect him to still be bitter about the ring Himuro gave him, he's already explained numerous times that it's a memento of their childhood.

"I know it's a childhood thing but make room for me... Okay?"

The room grew silent as Kagami stood there unresponsive, thinking to himself how far gone will Aomine make him feel before he's satisfied. As it is, he's already whipped, hopelessly so. Removing the necklace from his neck, he replaces Himuro's ring for Aomine's. Then he saunters towards him. He cups his face, lightly outlining his prominent jaw.

_I get all this to myself._

And so he kisses his forehead,

"I love how you're susceptible to the tiniest aspects of life"

Then his left cheek,

"I love the way your face connects with mine as we sleep"

His right cheek,

"I love how you're able to ward off any insecurities I have"

His chin,

"I love the way you tilt your head to my direction when I call out to you."

Finally, his lips,

"I have so much more to say, but this one tops; I love you. So make love to me, Daiki."

And so Kagami invades his mouth, not bothering to wait for a reply as his body, his mind, his heart desperately yearns for his touch, his heat, his taste. Aomine responds to his plea by actively pushing his tongue inside, quenching the thirst that Kagami suffers from. Nibbling on his lips, he hears him moan lustfully. Aomine's musk fills his nostrils and frankly, he could get drunk on this tantalizing aroma.

As they made their way into the room, Aomine gently pushes him onto the bed.

"You're not the only one, Taiga."

His sensually hoarse voice alone is enough to send him to cloud nine. As Aomine undressed himself, Kagami already feels his hole twitching in anticipation. Then in the same manner as Aomine, he removed his clothes. His eyes transfixed on Aomine's lower half, he doesn't notice him inching closer, placing a hand to his chest then pushing him further back.

"Lay down for me"

He winces in delight as Aomine's hot tongue pressed on the head of his cock, slowly wrapping his girth. Then he takes him deeper and deeper and god. He feels his eyes roll back into his skull from the intense pleasure. If Aomine keeps going at this, he won't last long.

Lifting his head, he finds Aomine greedily sucking him, his saliva squelching from the friction.

It's lewd.

So vulgar, but it feels so good.

Any other time, these sounds would have him embarrassed but not now. Not with Aomine eagerly taking his length into his mouth, into his throat.

Feeling himself climaxing, he reaches a hand to Aomine's forehead, gently brushing away the strands of hair that fell on his face.

"..ki...da..i...ki"

Aomine simply gives him a determined look, intent on finishing what he started.

 _Shit_.

 _Shit_.

Out of reflex, his hand forcibly jerked Aomine's head away as he climaxes.

As he came to, Aomine had swallowed his load.

"I-Idiot! Why'd you swallow!"

"Are you really complaining Taiga?"

Ah. He had no comeback for that one and as Aomine realizes it, a playful smirk forms on his lips.

"Thought so"

He doesn't how much redder his face could get but from the heat he's giving off, he'd say he's at his limit. His skin tingled in every nook and cranny, Aomine had managed to seep his way into every nerve in his body.

In a stupor, Kagami doesn't realize he's been turned over, ass up, face down.

Then his soft flesh was met with a wet slick tongue, gliding around it's opening. Kagami can't help the gasps escaping his lips, his restraint falling short from Aomine's wickedly professional tongue play. His hole probed open at every moan that escapes his lips, fully aware that Aomine's doing it on purpose.

A finger entered him, he didn't feel it as much but as soon as the second came after, his back arched uncontrollably.

Aomine had been hitting the right places, moving in the right rhythm; his prostate at his mercy. Kagami doesn't recognize himself in these moments as he becomes an insatiable beast that only Aomine could fill up.

Greedily, he asks for more.

"D-Dai...ki...more"

"More?"

_Of course he's gonna make me say it._

"Your cock...park it in me"

Kagami hears a muffled sound and as he turns his head towards him, Aomine gasps for air as his laughter continues to deprive him of oxygen.

"Taiga why. Of all things. Why that" he says in between breaths.

"Huh what do you mean?"

"Park it in me? Seriously? Where did you get that."

"I thought it was actually a good instigator asshole!"

As Aomine continues to laugh his ass off, Kagami quickly gets to his feet, stumbling in the process but a hand props him up.

"Hey where do you think your going Mr. Park it in me"

"Let go. I'm done"

"You say that but your lower half says otherwise"

Then he was roughly shoved back into the mattress, his back towards it and Aomine on top of him, leaving him trapped. As he begins to protest, his mouth was quickly dismissed by Aomine's ravenous kisses. He can feel the taste of his own mixed in with Aomine's saliva. It's not a turn off but he would have preferred to have Aomine's taste fill his senses. Regardless, he returns the favor by kissing him equally famished, until he feels Aomine's cock forcing himself inside him.

He moans into his mouth, in need of air as the pressure forced out the remaining oxygen he had left. Aomine seems to have understood as he pulls from the kiss. Kagami grasps, his eyes lingering on Aomine's cock, his girth opening him ever so slowly.

"Dai...ki..."

Aomine drops his hands on the mattress, his fists balled to hold him in place as he continues to enter him. Kagami could tell how hard he's trying to be gentle, to make it painless on his end. How can he manage to be so cute in this situation.

"Daiki. What do you want."

"H-Huh?"

"Tell me"

Silence ensues as Kagami gazes at him with alarming intimidation, almost mocking him for the hesitation. Kagami knows what his gaze does to Aomine and it drives him crazy wild that he can't resist him, making him weak to his knees.  

"...I want you...writhing beneath me Taiga"

"Then make me. I'm not some fine china for you to gently caress."

He feels Aomine getting even harder inside him.

"Then don't blame me after"

As soon as those words left his lips, Aomine's thrusted deep inside him, forcing his hole to accommodate to his size. Then, teasingly, he slowly pulled until the tip of his cock would threaten to leave only for it to be rammed back in full force. Kagami's back arches instinctively, allowing easier access to his flesh as he continuously gets pounded, harder, faster with each passing thrust.

His moans are louder now, unrestrained. So much he could hear an echo from the living room. A hot stream of water leaked at the corner of his eyes as he eyes Aomine on top of him. Drenched in sweat, his muscles moved accordingly as he collides his lower half inside of him. His sculpted abs glaringly mocking his as it lay shivering beneath him.

_Ah shit._

_I want to touch him._

Reaching forward, the palm of his hands rested at the surface of his stomach, feeling every muscle move as he jerked. Kagami wonders to himself when he started to gawk at Aomine's naked figure at every chance he got. When did a man's broad shoulders, his lean body, his sultry voice turn him on? Especially the package he carried around and well, Kagami's guilty pleasure, his well rounded buttocks.

Wrapping an arm around Aomine's neck, he lifts himself up, his back supported by a hand. Kagami can't seem to form words from his mouth as he's left moaning Aomine's name instead. Aomine only chuckles at his attempt and comfort his mouth with his own.

They've kissed so much yet each and every single time it feels as though it's their first. His tongue, once again, encased in a familiar heat whirls aggressively around Aomine's own. Sucking on his lips from time to time.

Suddenly, he feels himself being turned around, Aomine's cock still snug in his flesh.

"D-Daiki..."

"Look at how you hungrily suck me in Taiga. Are you doing it on purpose? It's drivin me insane."

It's true, from the mirror, his hole throbbed as Aomine's cock thrusts in and out, taking him deeper each time. He also notices his expressions and god he had never looked so erotic, greedily craving more of Aomine fucking Daiki.

His last thoughts were a blur as his view whitens,taking in Aomine's hot fluid inside him.

The two fell flat on the mattress, heaving in an attempt to steady their breathes. Aomine kisses him gently on his lips, then his eyes.

"Sometimes I wonder if you realize you've got me wrapped around your pinkie Taiga"

"Really?"

"Stop being modest idiot"

Aomine playfully grinds his fists on Kagami's cheeks. He's slowly pulling himself out when suddenly he was trapped in place. Kagami's legs had wrapped around him, tightly so.

"I couldn't tell."

"Bastard, you're damn insatiable"

"Then fill me up some more" 

"Count on it"

* * *

Morning-

As Kagami got up from his bed, his back side throbbed in pain. When he'd requested to be filled again, Aomine did a darn good job at it; his throbbing flesh faintly feels the phantom thrusts but not in the same vigor that Aomine did.

Kagami looks for the ring Himuro gave him, finding it, he places it back on the necklace along with Aomine's ring. 

Fixing his messy bed, he heads into the living room. A foul stench reaching his nose. 

"The hell is that smell!"

Aomine turned around, an apron on him. 

"Oh. Breakfast. " 

Walking closer to the table, the foul odor grew increasingly stronger. 

Burnt. The egg had been cruelly fried to ashes while the toast baked in black coal. 

"Aomine. Why." 

"The hell you mean bastard. I got up extra early for this shit" 

Sighing, Kagami walked closer to the counter, his eyes widening in shock. His kitchen was a mess. Eggs spoiled on the floor, unnecessary amount of forks and spoon littered the sink. Paper towls crumpled, resting in the most random places. Then he notices the box of pancakes that laid opened. The bastard drowned the flour in water. Utterly flabbergasted, he sighs again, extendedly.

"Say what you gotta say asshole"

Aomine dangerously points a knife at him, his brows knittedled closely together. 

_He really gets angry for the tiniest thing._

Inching closer to him, Kagami lifts the knife from his grasp, exchanging it with a kiss. 

"Bastard don't think I'll forgive you" 

Kagami stares, suddenly remembering the vacation to Kauai. 

"Aomine, wanna come on a two week vacation in Kauai with my pops and I?"

"Is that a country?"

"No blockhead. A state."

Even if his dad refuses to accept their situation, he'll still try to get the two aquainted. After all, they are both important to him but maybe Aomine gets the upper hand for being his lover. 

"Hmm so I get to meet your dad" 

"Yeah so bear with me okay?" 

Aomine gazes at him for a while, silently watching him. Then his gaze fell on his chest.

"Oi! Why is his ring on it?!"

* * *

That day was spent with the two of them bickering about the rings. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The part when Kagami says "Park it in me" comes from a yaoi that I read that had one of the characters having a striking similarity with Aomine. I found it funny so I had Kagami say it. XD This is also my first attempt at smut. So if it's too short for your liking, sorry. :(


End file.
